


Child's Work

by ifeelsodirty



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pairing if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelsodirty/pseuds/ifeelsodirty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Capell up in the middle of the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Failing at getting image to work so image and story can be found together on my tumblr.
> 
> [ Over here!](http://homicidalmagpie.tumblr.com/post/134428792073/more-capell-isnt-really-sure-what-wakes-him)

Capell isn’t really sure what wakes him up; he doesn’t need to pee and no one’s snoring particularly loudly, so there’s no reason he can see in the cave they’ve decided to stop in. That might be what finally gets him to sit up and look around. All of the sleepmats they’ve rolled out are filled - for a certain level of the definition, Rico and Rucha are sprawled halfway over the other side of theirs and Touma is simply meditating, kneeling upright in a prayer position. **  
**

Looking around, it looks like the only one not there is Edward.

Capell sighs and hopes that he’s just on watch and not doing anything stupid. He’d better go look. He gets up and looks towards the mouth of the cave, where there is the golden glow of lunar rain.

Edward is definitely doing something stupid then.

Capell makes sure he’s got his flute and a lunar suppressor before he goes out there. What he should be doing is waking everyone up and putting on his armour and organising an actual search but part of him doesn’t want to admit that Edward might be that far and they might have to fight him again.

Besides he could never admit to not doing stupid stuff himself.

It’s probably a good job he was stupid, because Edward’s sitting right there. Apparently nto paying any attention to the doom and destruction falling down around his ears, but that’s okay, they can work on that.

“You know, you’re supposed to wake me or one of the aristos if it starts raining.” Capell said, not really that angry. He hopes that doesn’t come across in his voice, because he really doesn’t want to start an argument at this time of night and he doesn’t want to risk breaking whatever thing he’s got going on with Edward at the moment; it still feels tentative, like it might break the moment he breathes heavily or something. Edward’s still not listening to him, staring at something in his hand. “Whatcha got there?”

This snaps Edward out of his daze apparently.

“Huh? Oh, uh, here.” Edwards gets up and brushes himself down before giving Capell whatever it is. Capell doesn’t look at it, instead looking at Edward’s hand, which looks to be in an awful state. One finger is totally battered and bruised, his palm is bandaged and there are various red burn marks everywhere. Just what has Edward been up to? But when he looks up to look at Edward, his head is turned away so he ends up looking to the tiny golden wings that Edward has on his back.

“Must have not been raining long huh?” Capell asks, reassuringly.

“Just a couple of hours.” says Edward. “Night.” He waves as he goes back inside to sleep, leaving Capell with the watch, despite also needing to sleep. But if Edward’s losing track of time like that, then maybe he needs it more. Two hours? He’d have gone full vermiform by then if that were true. Irritated and confused, he looks back at the item in his hand.

It’s a simple golden bangle, quite crudely made, with a jewel firmly but not quite squarely set. It was also quite small, did one of the kids make it or something? Definitely not Edward’s work, who’s now a very skilled blacksmith, thanks to his lunaglyph and a desperate need for money. Capell feels a little guilty for how hard the worked Edward and Eugene on that one. Especially after they were supposed to be using their lunaglyphs less, not more.

But why would Edward have it if the kids made it? And why would he give it to Capell? Ugh, his head was beginning to hurt with all of the thinking. He sits down at the campfire and notices the tools scattered around. Perhaps Edward had made it afterall?

But why so poorly? Was it a new technique gone wrong? It couldn’t have been very advanced, Edward’s wings would have been bigger from all of the power use…

Unless it was the opposite.

That made sense. Edward must have been trying to make it without the use of his lunaglyph. Maybe he hadn’t been lying about it being two hours afterall.

Capell sits there and looks at the bangle, much like Edward did. It seems like it might be quite breakable if he isn’t careful. He’s going to keep it in a safe place.

Pity he can’t do the same for their friendship, but maybe that’s been forged better, lunaglyph or no lunaglyph.


End file.
